A Krimzon Past
by Rynozerus
Summary: Torn and Ashelin are in a heated argument that somehow leads onto Torn's past as Commander in the KG. He tells the story of how Erol and he shaped the KG into the feared unit they are in the series. Contains Spoilers. Some TornxErol, TornxOC and TornxAsh.
1. Remembrance

**A Krimzon Past**

**Remembrance**

Torn sighed in frustration, yet he managed to keep calm. Ashelin just wasn't listening to him… as per usual. He rose to his feet from the step he had been sat on. He glanced around him in deep thought. They were in the throne room of the Palace in Haven City. "This place… It has many memories…" he muttered under his breath. A few feet away, Ashelin stopped in her tracks. She had been in the middle of storming out of the room but his words made her freeze on the spot as if he had threatened to kill her. She turned to face him; her washed-out green eyes focused on the figure of Torn gazing around the large room.

"You are tactless Torn… You can only think of the past now?" she growled in an incredibly riled tone. Torn ignored her. He was slowly running his hand along the worn red velvet fabric on the throne of the dead Baron. Ashelin snorted in dismissal. Torn glanced back up at Ashelin.

"I saved you…" he said in a low tone. "…On more than one occasion!" he added. Ashelin frowned and pointed at him.

"It's because of you All of this happened Torn! It's you who sold out the Underground… It is you who watched as the Baron corrupted this city… You even stood by as Erol became twisted!" she bellowed in anger. Torn opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. A look of shock struck his face. Ashelin grinned, thinking that she had won the fight.

"Erol… That moron…" he said sitting on the arm of the throne, leaning back. He clasped a hand over his chin in deep thought. Ashelin let out a growl of anger as she strolled towards Torn.

"What is it now?" she asked impatiently. Torn looked at her in confusion for a second before sighing to clam himself.

"It must have been what, four years ago now, when I was a commander in the KG… It seems strange to think about everything that's happened…" he muttered in his deep, husky voice. Ashelin looked at him wearily; her anger had dissipated, but had been replaced with curiosity. She sat on the steps up to the throne and waited for him to continue. Torn raised his gaze up to the glass roof above them (which were still stained with mucus from a certain Ottsel.) and smiled slightly.

"I suppose it all started about a year before you joined the KG ranks Ashelin…" Torn said, clearing his throat.

***

Footsteps… Heavy Footsteps… The sound of a unit of Krimzon Guard elites thundering through the water slums in pursuit of a criminal. "You have permission to shoot to kill!" growled a familiar voice. The leader of the group and owner of the voice fell back and turned his back on the scene. Behind him he could hear the screams of the people who desperately tried to escape. "That's the second escaped criminal in three weeks…" There was a succession of gunshots, closely followed by a loud and heavy sounding crash.

The leader turned his head to glance back at the scene. The unit was returning to him. "Commander Torn… sir! The target has been annihilated!" said one of the Krimzon guards. He saluted in respect. Torn nodded in return to the guard. He turned his back on them and began to stroll off.

"Go on patrol, I am returning to the barracks," he said over his shoulder. The Krimzon guards saluted and dispersed.

Torn glanced, with a sense of pride, down at his Commander's uniform. It had been specially designed and made for him by the Baron's personal Tailors and smiths. He had been a commander for a few months and already loved the job. He could command several units of Krimzon guards, including the elites, and took his orders directly from the Baron.

As Torn calmly strolled into the Haven City Slums, he looked around him, noticing how the people reacted in his presence. They were either fearful, respectful - or his personal favourite – scornful. Torn turned his head to face forwards only to have to stop in his tracks… There was an adolescent woman obstructing his path. She stared at him with hate in her bright blue eyes. Her blond hair was messy, but kept in place with a red hair band.

"Out of the way…" he muttered. The woman did not even budge which made him frown. He moved closer, leaning down slightly to her height in an intimidating manner. "Do you have any idea who I am?" he growled, almost spitting in her face. She seemed only minimally unnerved by his actions, which annoyed him slightly. The girl took a step back and spat in his face. He looked away as his hand immediately met against his face over the spot she had spat at. He wiped it off and shook his head.

He glanced back at the girl… only the girl was no longer there; she had bolted off towards the Slum district. "You little wench!" he yelled after her as he gave chase. She was indeed a fast runner, he speculated that she must have been a common thief or pickpocket, having to rely on her speed to get away from her victims. She was fast, but he was faster – He was superior. He soon caught up with the girl, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her back towards him.

The girl fell to her knees before Torn and panted heavily from running. "How dare you!" Torn growled. The girl glared at him with repulsion and hate. "What is your name?" he demanded. The girl shook her head in complete defiance. His free hand moved slowly over his shoulder towards a hilt of some sort of weapon. He made sure that it was slow enough for the girl to see it… and to fear it. His fingers gently wrapped their way around the hilt of the weapon. His arm began to move as he carefully drew the weapon from its sheath.

The girl could now see the weapon. It was a curved knife, made from a precious metal of some sort. Torn gently moved the blade over his shoulder and into plain sight. The girl squirmed in his grip, trying to free herself. "If you persist in holding your tongue…" he spat as he pressed the flat of the blade against her cheek. "Then I will have to cut it from your pretty mouth!" he added. The girl squeaked in fear.

"M-M-My name is Tess!" she shrieked. She stopped squirming and sat rigid in front of Torn, taking in his appearance. She then gasped in realisation of what she had done. "I'm sorry I didn't realise it was you!" she said incredibly quickly. Torn laughed at her feebleness. He did not know why he had bothered with her. She was nothing. He thrust her arm at her, making her fall backwards. He then turned his back on her.

"Get out of my sight…" he growled as he sheathed the blade. Behind him, Tess scrambled to get away, bolting into the distance, not looking back. She was gone.

Torn sighed in a cross between boredom and melancholy… he had only wasted his time on the girl. He continued onwards towards the Fortress.

***

"So that's how you met Tess?" Ashelin asked inquisitively. Torn nodded at her in a grim manner. He had almost forgotten how cruel he had been when he was still in the Krimzon Guard.

"Yes… It wasn't long after that… When he appeared…" Torn added. Ashelin lowered her head. "Erol…" she said gloomily.

***


	2. The Underground

**A Krimzon Past**

**The Underground**

The Baron paced in front of a huge number of Krimzon guards who had been crammed into the lower level of the Fortress. He was giving a speech on how to look to the future and to keep your head held high when fighting the metal heads.

"If your Allies fall then you keep fighting! Honour your fallen comrades and in doing so, you shall rid the world of this metal scourge!" yelled Praxis. The Krimzon guards below began to cheer. The Baron signalled them to be silent by raising his hand. They complied like all dutiful subjects should. The Baron smiled with slight malice behind his eyes. The Baron turned to face Torn who was stood behind him casually. "Go and fetch me your best Captain," said Praxis in a low tone so that only Torn heard him. Torn nodded and moved silently into the crowd. The guards moved out of his way so that he could pass, as a mark of respect for their most respected commander.

Torn made it to his best unit. Behind him, the Baron dismissed the gathered Krimzon guards. Torn rested his hand on the shoulder of his best Captain and smiled. "The Baron has asked to see you, Zeyraa," he muttered. The Captain smiled and nodded.

"Commander sir, may I ask what it is about?" asked the inquisitive Captain. Torn turned and began to walk back towards the Baron.

"Always asking questions ey? What a strange girl you are…" he laughed. Zeyraa charged after Torn.

"I am not a girl anymore! I'm a high ranking officer!" she growled, making her sound immature. Torn sniggered at her comment triumphantly. Zeyraa said nothing in reply. They eventually reached the Baron who was observing some reports that he'd been given by some of his servants.

"Baron Praxis, this is my best Captain, Zeyraa, sir!" Torn said bowing his head for a second in respect for his leader. The Baron glanced at the woman stood next to Torn dressed in the Captain uniform of the Krimzon Guard and raised his posture to make himself look powerful.

"Ah, well then… I have brought you here on a delicate matter… As you both may know, my daughter, Ashelin has been training to become a Krimzon guard," said the Baron looking at both of them as Zeyraa nodded. "Well she has completed her training and I am requesting that she is assigned to your unit." Praxis added.

Zeyraa glanced at Torn with a worried look and then back at the Baron. She stepped forward and quickly saluted the Baron. "Baron, sir!" she started. "I would gladly accept her into my ranks but there is a problem…" she said trailing off as she felt that she had spoken out of place.

"A problem?" asked the Baron in a curious and weary manner. Zeyraa could feel Torn's eyes boring into the back of her head… She had spoken out of place after all.

"Yes milord, my unit is already over subscribed!" she added quickly. The Baron turned his back on them for a second, obviously in deep thought. He glanced over his shoulder at Torn.

"And the other units under your control?" the Baron asked. Torn shook his head.

"They are over subscribed also… but none are as competent as Zeyraa's unit, sir!" Torn replied. The Baron then turned back to face them.

"Very well… We shall split Zeyraa's unit into two units… This means that we need to find another Captain. Torn I leave this job up to you," Praxis growled as he strolled off. "Ashelin will then join Zeyraa's unit." He finished.

After the Baron had left, Torn glanced at Zeyraa with slight anger in his eyes. He then sighed, shaking off this anger. Zeyraa stood bolt upright, not moving. "Well… I guess that is our cue to find a new Captain. Do you have any suggestions, Zeyraa?" he asked as if he was mocking her. Zeyraa remained silent for a moment before turning her head to see the last few Krimson guards trailing out of the Fortress, all except for her unit who were still stood in the place she had left them.

"Yes I have one recommendation… He's a little ruthless at times but he gets the job done… Private Erol," she said in an emotionless tone. Torn placed his hand over his face and shook his head in disbelief.

"I cannot put a mere private in a Captain's uniform Zeyraa!" said Torn disdainfully.

"Trust me on this one… He's damned good at his job… I was actually going to promote him to Lieutenant…" she said distantly. Torn sighed, opening his mouth to speak but Zeyraa cut him off, much to his aversion. "Plus, it would be good for publicity… He's a good racer I hear, He's recently joined a top racing team… he's entered in for the City championships in a few months time!" she added. Torn's eyes were directed to the unit with great interest.

"Fine then… Take me to him… Let's tell him the good news." He said grinning.

Zeyraa led Torn back to the unit, who saluted them on their return. Zeyraa rested her arm on one of her holstered blasters and raised her hand. "Private Erol, Come forward!" she commanded. As she did so, a man, about the same height as Torn, clad in the red Krimzon guard uniform and mask stepped forwards from the front row. The man saluted, placing his gun over his shoulder. Torn glanced at Zeyraa as she lowered her arm, and swept her reddish-purple dreadlocks from her tattooed face with great care, as if they were made of glass, with her free hand. "Private Erol, by orders of Baron Praxis, you are to be promoted to the rank of Captain!" she said with a proud smile across her face.

Torn pushed past Zeyraa, unintentionally but not bothered either, to stand before the promoted officer. Zeyraa stared at him in shock. Torn smiled warmly at the man. "Remove your helmet soldier!" demanded Torn. The man obeyed instantaneously, revealing a man with bright orange, spiked hair. He seemed quite skinny underneath all of the armour which made the guards seem more powerful to the eye as this man, Erol showed. His face tattoos were much simpler than that of Torn's, they merely covered his eyes and part of his chin and forehead. Torn also noticed that Erol's face was well defined with a strong looking chin and high cheekbones. As Torn observed him, Erol remained motionless.

Suddenly, it occurred to Torn that there was an uneasy silence about the room. Torn decided it best to clear his throat before speaking, commanding any lost attention. "Captain Erol, you will be fitted with your new uniform immediately. This unit is to be split into two; you will take half from Captain Zeyraa and command it as your own. You take orders from me directly now," Torn growled in a authoritative tone. Erol saluted enthusiastically at Torn to prove that he was ready for whatever may come. Torn began to stroll off. "Do not screw this up!" he muttered.

As Torn left, Zeyraa turned to face Erol. "Good luck!" she said calmly as she moved off. "I will take the A-side of the unit Captain Erol, you take the B-side…" she started as she turned to her now split unit. "A-Side, on patrol! You are assigned to the West Bazaar!" she demanded. Half of the unit then began to disperse out of the Fortress. "I take my leave, your unit should take the East Bazaar…" she said as she left. Erol, who had been quiet up until know, remained silent. He merely saluted as she left. He still could not quite believe that he had met Commander Torn himself! He suddenly snapped out of his day dream, changing his expression and stance to fit his normal, standoffish demeanour.

"You heard the Captain; I am now in charge of this unit… Patrol… now!" he growled in a power hungry voice. His unit seemed unsure of what to make of him but obeyed his order nonetheless… Erol was to be a force to be reckoned with… He would make sure of it.

***

Ashelin glanced at Torn whilst nodding slightly. "I see… that explains why the unit had to be split… It was so that I could join… To think Erol jumped ranks… Was he really that good as a Private?" she asked softly. Torn shrugged his shoulders, answering her question for her.

"I dunno, I only ever yelled at the lower ranked officers, and I only ever heard reports, which left out names, from the Captains… Plus, the privates all looked the same…" he said in a reserved voice.

"But how did you know what Erol and Zeyraa had been thinking?" she asked. Torn glanced at her over his now folded arms with a quizzical look across his face. "I mean, how did you know Erol wanted to make himself a force to be reckoned with?" she added in an attempt to make clear her point. Torn opened his mouth as if to say 'Oh….' and then looked directly at Ashelin.

"Well… Zeyraa was my most… reliable captain…" He muttered. As he did so, Ashelin furrowed her brow, wishing to ask more about that subject… but refrained from doing so… not wanting to hear more about her… "And Erol told me so…" Torn added, rising to his feet and moving to the glass windows that overlooked the city below.

Ashelin's gaze stalked him as he moved away from her. "Explain…" she muttered. Torn shook his head. "That is for another time…" Torn said distantly. "Besides… Don't you want to hear about your first days in Zeyraa's unit from my view?" he said looking at her in the reflection on the glass in front of him.

"You mean the days from hell?" Ashelin reataliated in a riled tone. Torn smiled at her slight anger. "Yeah, the days when Erol and his unit made Zeyraa's unit's life hell…" Torn muttered in deep thought.

"…It was only because he thought himself superior than the rest of us…" Ashelin growled, clenching her fist. Torn turned his head to glance at her in her rage. "He was always like that…" she added, "And he did it to kiss up to you…."

Torn returned his gaze to the city. "Yes… I had heard that…" he said distantly.

***

It had been a few weeks since Erol had been made a Captain of a Krimson Guard unit. And in those weeks, he had made a reputation for himself; a reputation of a strong and merciless leader. Numerous rumours had been spreading through the streets of Haven City of this new captain who had apparently commented on his goal to become a commander… But with these rumours came rumours of a new resistance movement; The Underground.

Torn stepped through the yellow barrier to the entrance of the Palace sector of Haven City, towards the palace, he had been called to give a report on his units to the Baron. The Baron often questioned why Torn came to him in person to give these reports and not just tell him over communicator. Torn smiled at the thought of the Baron being puzzled by Torn's devotion to his job. He neared the palace, stepping up the steps towards the oversized red door.

He often wondered why the Baron had had this palace built… It was ridiculous in his opinion. It was a pathetic and desperate measure in making the people respect him, especially since morale and confidence in the baron had begun to dwindle over the years, what with declining eco supplies and the metal head attacks. Torn now found himself strolling along the corridors of the Palace, heading directly for the large elevator. He hadn't realised it but he had not been paying attention to where he had been walking, yet his feet had been programmed into going in a certain direction from entering the building on many occasions.

He stepped into the elevator, the doors closing behind him and as he stood waiting for the lift to halt at the top floor, he wondered about his two best units. It seemed that both Zeyraa and Erol were competing to become Torn's favourite units… He was both flattered and annoyed at the same time by this; flattered that they respected him so much, but annoyed that it took up so much of their time when they could be doing more efficient patrols and such.

The elevator came to a halt and the doors opened, revealing the throne room. The Baron was sat on his own, staring at a communicator that lay on the ground. It seemed that he had just finished a conversation with someone. He looked up in Torn's direction, who was now walking with large strides towards him. "Ah, Torn!" he said in an almost too friendly tone… especially for the Baron.

"Another report for me?" Praxis asked. Torn nodded in reply to his question. The Baron rose to his feet from his throne and looked down on Torn. "Do not say it… I can guess… Those two units of yours are doing exceedingly well for their post and even take work from other units…" said the Baron in a bored tone. It was true, this is what Torn was about to say…

"Also sir, I have been hearing reports of a new resistance group that has merged some of the minor groups together… They are possibly even a threat!" Torn said in a distressed voice who was obviously fraught by this revelation.

The Baron remained silent for a minute. It seemed that this knowledge added more weight to his already burdened shoulders. After a long silence, The Baron spoke. "Very well, increase the patrols on the streets. I want to crush this new opponent… We have enough to worry about with the metal heads…" growled Praxis. Torn nodded in obvious agreement, he'd actually wanted to suggest the increased numbers of guards on the streets.

"With all due respect sir, I would like to patrol the streets also… I may be able to 'coax' the information out of some of the inhabitants," Torn said with a sadistic grin branded across his face. The Baron smiled at Torn. He seemed to like his methods.

"Very well then. Tell me Torn, what is the atmosphere on the streets?" The Baron asked in a more calm tone. Torn felt a little unnerved by this question, for he knew that the Baron would not like his reply.

"The people… They cry for the return of Damas… and for his son, Mar to be returned…" alleged Torn in a careful manner. The Baron let out a roar of rage.

"That man still haunts this city even if he has been banished!" The Baron bellowed to no one in particular. Torn made no attempt to calm the Baron, knowing full well that it was best to let the pompous man figure it out for himself. After a few minutes of the Baron ranting and raging, he seemed to calm down, returning his gaze to the apparently calm and unmoved Torn. "Find these rebels and quash them! I want any word of Damas and that brat to be silenced!" Praxis yelled. Torn bowed his head as he turned and left the palace without saying a word.

He did not like the Baron all too much, he revelled in his own importance and he strived to keep power over what was important: authority…

Torn returned to the Bazaar district by the use of a zoomer. As he returned, he saw Zeyraa talking to a tall, proud looking woman. As he neared them, he noticed that the woman had red dread locks, and face tattoos to match her washed out green eyes. She wore a Lieutenant's uniform.

"Ashelin…" he muttered under his breath. That woman seemed to be everywhere he was… and it bothered him that he didn't mind all that much. As he neared, Zeyraa stopped speaking, one of her hobbies it seemed, and glanced over at Torn. She saluted him as he neared with great admiration, which was met with the lower ranked Ashelin. "Captain, Lieutenant…" he said, addressing the two women in a friendly tone.

Zeyraa stepped forwards handing him a piece of paper with names written on it. "Sir, we have been investigating this new rebel group known as 'The Underground'. It seems that they have more connections than we may have first assumed!" Zeyraa announced.

Torn glanced from the piece of paper to Zeyraa, then to Ashelin. "And this is?" he said referring to the messy scrawl on the page.

"…Is a list of possible sources and members of this group…" added Ashelin. Torn looked very pleased by their work. "We also have reports that Erol has found a possible safe house… an empty one…" Zeyraa added in a jealous and spiteful tone. Torn smiled pretentiously at the rivalry between his captains - it was almost funny.

"But it may harbour clues… Continue on your patrol. I will go and speak to Erol and help with the investigation of the safe house," Torn said now uninterested in the two women. He walked past them, heading towards Erol's 'patch' as it was often referred to by Zeyraa's unit, not even noticing that Ashelin had made a comment about his moods being over the top.

"That damned Erol… If I'd known he'd be this much of a threat to our promotion Ashelin, I'd have picked another…" Zeyraa muttered as She and Ashelin moved in the opposite direction to Torn to continue their sweep of the Western Bazaar.

Torn found himself stood before a large, burnt out building with many Krimzon guards scurrying about, trying to keep order. "What happened here? Where is Erol?" demanded Torn in an almost caring voice. Erol emerged from the house, a few bruises on his face from some sort of conflict.

"Commander, sir… The scum attacked us here… We weren't able to lift any clues from the site…" said Erol through gritted teeth. It seemed he was annoyed from losing such valuable evidence, perhaps not for the reason of fighting the rebels, but because he could not better Zeyraa.

"Explain the situation… It looks as though a bomb went off here!" he said coldly. Erol seemed annoyed by Torn's tone.

"One did…" muttered Erol.

Torn was taken aback by both the idea of a bomb in the bazaar and the fact that Erol had not shown respect to him but before he could react, Erol had begun to explain what had happened. "While we were gathering backup, several loud 'bangs' could be heard from within the building. At first we thought they were gunshots… but then there was the explosion. We seemed so weak! To think that we could be beaten to the evidence by some pathetic novice' bomb!" he growled, enraged by the situation.

"What is the damage report?" Torn asked but Erol did not hear him, he was much more focused on his loss. "Captain Erol… What is the damage report?" Torn demanded, now in a louder, more commanding voice. Erol heard this and composed himself.

"Mainly damage to the house, it is repairable, but I don't see anyone wanting this place after this. Two civilians and five Krimzon guards were seriously injured, and four civilians and eight Krimzon Guards, Including myself, were minimally injured…" he said referring to the bruises on his face. So it was not from conflict… It had been from falling or hitting something after the blast.

"No deaths… how interesting…" muttered Torn, seemingly uninterested by Erol's injuries.

"We believe that they may have the balls to try this again…" Erol spat. Torn nodded in agreement. "Perhaps, but I think that was more of a warning… Get this place cleared up and make sure that the civilians aren't told of the connection to the rebels… We do not want them thinking that we can be beaten…" Torn growled as he stormed off. Erol saluted him as he left. Torn headed for the Palace, he had to report this immediately.

***

"Erol let his guard down…" muttered Torn. Ashelin looked at him carefully; he seemed dazed, as if he actually cared. "It's his own fault. He was always ill prepared…" Ashelin said, scowling at Torn. She could not understand Torn's intentions in these stories. He seemed to have some sort of connection that scarred him.

"You didn't know him like I did Ashelin…" Torn muttered, trailing off. He was still stood at the windows, gazing out over the city, his back to her. Ashelin snorted in dismissal at him.

"I know that he was ruthless… and that he was involved in _that_ program… the eco program…" she growled. Torn lowered his head in a cross between mourning and regret.

"…It was the events surrounding that program that twisted him further… making him more the Baron's lackey…" Torn mumbled audibly.

***


	3. A Dutiful Dog

**A Krimzon Past**

**A Dutiful Dog**

Torn lowered his head as he turned to face Ashelin. The day was fading fast behind him, staining the sky a deep orange colour, perhaps a blessing from the precursors. "That weapons program… What do you know about it Ashelin?" he asked glumly. Ashelin sighed in a demoralized manner; after all, she had learned some dark things about her companion.

"I know that… I know that I wasn't told about it..." She muttered. Torn smiled at her slightly, not in a cheerful way, but in a sympathetic way – There was much she did not know.

"The Baron only trusted his commanders with that knowledge… His commanders… and Erol…" He uttered. Ashelin's gaze narrowed on Torn. It was obvious that she did not know how much contact Erol had in the shaping of Haven City and the Krimzon Guards.

***

"Commander Torn, we request backup!" asked an anxious sounding, yet calm looking, Zeyraa over communicator. Torn snorted at her weak sounding voice.

"What? A few smugglers giving you some hassle? I told you I want that shipment of eco back unharmed!" Torn growled. The communicator's image went blurry for a second due to interference. Zeyraa's facial expression changed to one that would match the angst in her voice.

"Crap! That's a…" she trailed off. Suddenly there were screams in the background from various people. "Oh God… we're gonna get slaughtered out here…" cried Zeyraa, not looking at Torn anymore, she seemed to be looking past him; obviously something was happening at the scene.

"Captain, what is happening down there?" Demanded Torn, suddenly rising to his feet. He looked around him in panic. He grabbed a radio handset and changed the frequency to another of his captains. "Captain Erol, this is Commander Torn at Fortress base. Something big has happened on the sewer mission I want you to-" He started but he was cut off by more screams from the communicator.

"Ashelin! Retreat! We can't fight so many! Get the ones that are still alive and go! I'll hold them off!" bellowed Zeyraa frantically. Suddenly the communicator went dead. Torn gasped in panic. They were some of his best soldiers down there… and Ashelin was with them… Praxis would surely relieve him of his position if something happened to her! Suddenly the radio began to talk.

"Commander?" asked Erol's voice in a puzzled tone. Torn was snapped out of his panic prematurely by the voice, making him sound ill prepared.

"Er Yes… Erol!" Torn exclaimed suddenly remembering. "Where are you stationed?" Torn asked with a frantic voice.

"At the Palace-Stadium security gate … What's happened?" came the intrigued voice of Erol over the communicator.

"How fast can you get to the sewers?" Demanded Torn. He had already begun to run out of the Fortress, where he had been stationed. He leapt into a parked Hellcat cruiser and sped towards the Sewer district.

"We're on foot… I say about 5-10 minutes," Erol said in a matter-of-factly voice as if he had lost interest already.

"Alright hurry." Torn growled as he cut off the conversation. At that point he pulled the communicator out of his pocket and attempted to get hold of Ashelin; whilst every now and then, glancing at the path in front of him so that he did not crash. He pressed the button in the centre and waited for a reply. He didn't expect one… Much to his surprise Ashelin's face appeared as a hologram on the communicator.

"Lieutenant Ashelin, What is happening down there?" Torn growled.

Ashelin seemed to be panting, her head moving on the communicator, it seemed that she was running from something. "Commander… The Shipment… It was… captured by… metal heads… They were waiting for us!" she yelled desperately.

"Where is the captain?" Torn demanded as he turned out of the slums district into the Industrial district. Ashelin shook her head.

"She and ten men stayed behind to help the rest of us escape… Hurry Commander!" Ashelin yelled.

"I'm almost there… and Captain Erol is on his way with his unit! Keep moving…" Torn growled as he shut off the communicator. As he did so, he rounded a corner of a building, the sewers were in his sights. As he neared the entrance, he came to a halt, and leaped out of the hellcat. He then charged towards the door. As he did so, the door opened. He charged inside and stood before the next door.

He let out a cry of frustration as the door behind him seemed to close so very slowly… He knew all to well that the one in front of him would not open until it had closed. Suddenly the large cog on the door began to turn, opening the door.

"Leave the city at your own risk" announced the monotonous and annoying female's voice on the computer. Why the baron had put such a pointless system on every entrance and exit to the city was beyond him… Torn leaped into the lift that lay before him. The door closed behind him and the lift started on its journey down to the sewers.

"Move faster damnit!" Torn bellowed as it came to a halt to the destination. He let out another cry as he pulled out his blasters from their holsters at his side and charged into the sewers. He could already hear gunshots and footsteps. In front of him, Ashelin and a few guards were running towards him. They passed him, saluting him as he went, taking the lift he had left and leaving the sewers.

Torn ran onwards, frantically towards a small lift that would take him down to the next level. He did not bother with the lift, launching himself off the ledge. It was not a long drop; it looked further than it was. As he landed, he rolled along the ground to soften the blow. He panted slightly from the adrenalin rush but there was not time to stay still.

Without warning, he found his feet had picked him up and had begun to bolt down the corridor towards the sounds of the gunshots. This was a common smuggler's root… used by the crime lords to get things in and out of the city. It seemed that a Haven City criminal was trying to attempt to rob some of the city's eco and transport it to the wasteland or perhaps to Kras City, the city with no laws. That did not matter though. What mattered was that his unit was in trouble… If he had reported it to the Baron, he would have been ordered to not send reinforcements and let them die for their 'audacity' as he would put it… but Torn was not quite as cruel as the Baron.

He rounded a corner and saw them… the Krimzon guards, losing the fight to the Metal heads. They were cornered by thirty or so metal heads, which consisted of mainly Juice goons (with their large built bodies and their energy rods) and Grunts. (Who looked similar to large dogs and could run on all fours or hind legs) The Krimzon Guards were greatly outmatched. Torn took in a deep breath and began to prepare himself to help them fight, but he could hear something charging behind him.

He spun around on the spot to see a Grunt metal head leaping at him, snorting and slobbering, metal teeth bared at him. Suddenly there was a flash of light and the smell of burning flesh. The Grunt fell dead at Torn's feet. Torn stood staring at the Metal head for a moment until he could see shadows forming in front of him. He looked up and grinned at the sight he was met with.

"Seems I was on time…" gloated Erol. Torn nodded and turned his head to the scene a few feet away from them.

"But I think their time is almost up!" Torn growled. Erol pointed forwards, making his unit charge forwards. Erol came to Torn's side, and pointed his blaster at the Metal heads.

"yeah… the metal head's time" laughed Erol in a cocky and overconfident manner. He too ran forwards and begun to shoot wildly at the metal heads. Torn sniggered at Erol's personality, it seemed that he was what the rumours speculated. Torn followed after Erol… the battle was much more even now.

***

"It seemed I missed all the action!" Ashelin said in a mocking voice. It was a voice that was supposed to have the same temperaments as Erol's.

"It was a hard battle… The Metal heads sent for reinforcements… We struggled for a long time. We managed to drive them back and we received minimal casualties," Torn said glumly.

"But what has this got to do with the Weapons program?" She persisted. Torn smiled at her.

"It had _everything_ to do with the weapons program…" he said coldly.

***

Torn placed his hand as a comfort on Erol's shoulder. "You did well in those sewers yesterday, Captain. You gained my respect… And for that I want you and your unit to be my primary unit," he said. At Torn's words, Erol grinned, obviously very pleased with himself. "Now, Baron Praxis wishes to speak to me, or rather… us," said Torn in a confident voice. Torn led Erol towards the palace.

***

"But why Erol? Zeyraa's unit fought better than his did… Zeyraa and ten men alone fought that battle on their own for far longer than _he _did!" yelled Ashelin, obviously still annoyed by that situation.

"I dunno why… I just felt I had more in common with Erol, he was after all, very good at his job…" said Torn, in a slightly annoyed voice for Ashelin interrupting him.

"So was Zeyraa! So was I!" Ashelin retaliated. Torn shrugged his shoulders.

"Like I say, I dunno why I chose Erol." Torn lied. He knew exactly why… He knew that Erol had potential to be a high ranking Krimzon Guard… He could be greater than any of the other guards. He was ruthless, like he, Torn was and he was just as devoted as Torn was… but perhaps there was more – Something Torn did not quite understand.

***

"Due to the increased number of attacks by the metal heads… I think it only safe that we devise a new plan to fight them," said the Baron in his forced power voice. Erol stepped up next to Torn who was stood a few feet in front of the Baron.

"What is your plan Baron sir?" asked Torn calmly. He could feel Erol's eyes on him, perhaps trying to figure out why Torn acted differently around the Baron, more reserved and calm… The Baron began to pace uncomfortably.

"I believe we need to make a weapon that can channel pure eco…" The Baron said in thought. Torn took a step forwards.

"But sir, we already have weapons that do that… they have all failed or not been powerful enough!" Torn said in a grave and worried tone. The Baron nodded his head making the light in the room reflect off his metal plated head and nose in all directions.

"Yes this may be so… but it is because we have not thought about this… Our weapons are made from steel…" the Baron trailed off. Torn furrowed his brows, trying to fathom what the Baron was getting at.

"And use what as a replacement? People?" growled Torn, jesting.

"Exactly…"

"But why? Baron, sir… We would never get any volunteers…" started Torn but as he started to calculate the idea, he then realised what the Baron was getting at. Beside him, Erol had let out a single laugh as he figured it out.

"You plan to use criminals and those that would not be missed! Those lowlifes!" Erol exclaimed. The Baron looked directly at Erol and smiled.

"Exactly…" said the Baron again. Torn stroked his chin in deep thought, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. Using someone that was already sentenced to death would not matter… They weren't worth anything… they were as Erol said, lowlifes.

"I have already made arrangements for this program to start testing four individuals. I am not taking any chances… I have had Red, yellow, blue and dark eco tests set up… I will not lose the city to those foul creatures!" the baron growled, obviously riled at the thought of the metal heads destroying the city. "When the time comes, we will send the weapon into the metal head nest, should they fail, we will create another… or we will fall," he added.

"Very well, what do you ask of us then?" Torn said in a humble tone, leaning his arm on his holstered blaster.

"Keep this information a secret… and be ready when I need you," The baron said, seating himself in his throne, making a point to fill the seat in an attempt to look mighty, (one of the Baron's hobbies it seemed) but to Torn, he looked as though he was overweight. Torn had to look at Erol to stop himself from laughing.

"We take our leave sir," Torn said as he turned to leave. Erol followed close behind him. It seemed that the Baron was not a complete waste.

***

"It was a horrible plan… but I followed nonetheless, blinded by my duty to the KG… I didn't hear anything more about it for a few weeks, by this point; Erol had become a city wide phenomena. Like Zeyraa had said, he had joined a top racing team, he'd even won every qualifying race he'd been put in… but now he was about to get a taste of real fame… He had entered into the class three race…" Torn said almost proud of Erol. "It was the races that made his ego… oversized…" He added.

"He was different on the track… I saw that…" Ashelin muttered. Torn nodded.

"He was just as merciless in a race as he was on the street… but somehow he was different… It was his 'kingdom', and he was the ruler… He made the rules," Torn muttered. Ashelin couldn't disagree, he was right, Erol was a demon on the tracks, and you'd have been a fool to even attempt to beat him.


	4. Kill for Pleasure

**A Krimzon Past**

**Kill for Pleasure**

"Good luck Erol, I hear you have tough competition," said Torn, placing his hand on Erol's shoulder as a form of reassurance, only it seemed that Erol needed none.

"Hah, I don't need luck against those morons… They're pathetically slow!" he laughed confidently. Torn raised an eyebrow at him in curiosity, It seemed he was overly confident again, but Torn decided it best not to say anything, Erol knew his skills better than he did. Torn turned away and strolled towards the Krimzon Guard balcony that overlooked the race course below.

This was the first time Torn would see Erol race and he knew it would probably not be his last, probably. Of course, Torn knew of the dangers that surrounded the races, it was quite common to have racers injured or even killed but that is why the city loved it, barbaric as it was in his opinion. Perhaps that was why Erol was supposed to be so good at the races, he had a merciless personality, although at that point in history, it was not as pronounced as he was well known for later on – But Torn didn't know this. He saw Erol as a brash and arrogant man, but at the same time he knew that he had much potential…

Torn shook his head as a way of snapping out of his daydreams and to focus on the race. He did not understand why he thought of this man so much, he hadn't known he'd existed until a few months ago – perhaps it was respect, perhaps it was his strong personality, perhaps even that Torn could relate to him but whatever the reason, he knew that he could not miss this race.

The racers had reached the starting line by now and the machine that prepared the countdown for the race appeared to the side of the course. The crowd had begun to count down with the machine.

_Three…_ Torn wondered whether Erol was nervous at all and if he was, whether it would affect his abilities on the track, but he doubted that it would.

_Two…_ Torn noticed that the other drivers looked at Erol in either a cold manner or a confused manner… Then Torn noticed why.

_One…_ Torn had spotted that Erol was wearing a mask of some sort. It appeared to have the form of an insect, it had large red eyes, engraved teeth and he speculated that it must have been to intimidate the other drivers.

_GO!_ The racers shot off the start line, all of them closely packed together, all except Erol that is. Somehow, he had set off on time but he had already made it to the front. Torn sniggered at the incompetence of the other drivers around Erol, perhaps Erol had been right to be overconfident. The racers had rounded the first corner.

A brazen racer had attempted to steal Erol's turbo before he reached it… but Erol had other ideas. Erol's air racer zoomed to the side, smacking directly into he side of the turbo thief, making him collect a different turbo. The turbo thief then used his turbo straight away, but due to Erol's interference on his path, the racer was pushed into the wall head on, exploding into a ball of flames. At this the crowd roared with excitement. Torn's jaw dropped at the sight. Such violence… Torn had never seen a racer quite like him.

"Crap! If he keeps up like this, I'm gonna loose the bet!" yelled a voice next to Torn. Torn turned his head to see a low ranking Krimzon guard looking at a piece of paper, sighing and cursing under his breath. It seemed that there were those that doubted Erol's skills. Torn sniggered happily at the Krimzon Guard's imminent loss. By now the racers were nearing the end of the first lap, and were now down to six of them. It seemed that one of them must have fallen down the large void part of the way through the track.

Torn took his eyes from the race and took in his surroundings. It seemed that the crowd had gotten more boisterous and were now cheering Erol's name, after all, he was winning. Torn imagined what Erol was thinking, was he focused on the race? Was he under pressure?

With all of his thoughts, Torn had not noticed that the race was in its final lap. When his gaze returned to the track, he noticed how Erol was now incredibly far into the lead, and still gaining ground. The racers disappeared from view to the tunnel, and for a moment, Torn could not help but hold his breath… Suddenly the sound of the air racers could be heard echoing out of the other side of the tunnel. Erol emerged, now closely followed by other racers, a few of whom were beginning to trail due to the fire coming from their engines.

Torn leant over the railings to get a better view of the race. Erol was so close now… Erol seized one last turbo, making him shoot further into the lead. The crowd grew louder, Erol's name being screamed passionately by the people. Within the blink of an eye, confetti began to pour down from above, someone had crossed the finish line. Torn blinked. The crowd went wild.

"And the winner is Captain Erol!" yelled an enthusiastic pundit over the stadium speakers. Torn half smiled with pride at his captain's victory. He turned and hurried out of the stadium and waited for Erol to return. After a few minutes, Erol appeared, a sly grin carved into his face, he was evidently pleased with his victory.

"One more to go and I'm supreme champion!" he announced, spreading his arms out wide and laughing. He then composed himself, returning to his standing stance and strolled over to Torn with a slight bounce in his step.

"You live up to your name it seems!" Torn said trying not to seem overly happy by Erol's achievement. Erol's grin did not leave his face. Torn and he began to walk towards a Krimzon Guard transport that would return them to the Fortress. As they neared, a flustered sounding Ashelin jogged over to them.

"Commander Sir! The Baron requests that you and Erol speak to him directly at the Fortress, Apparently he has a delicate operation for you to handle," she said enthusiastically.

"Very well, go about your duties captain!" Torn demanded. Torn and Erol hopped into the transport silently, they glanced at each other as the transport began to move. They knew this was going to be about the weapons program.

***

"Hah I was so smug about being promoted to Captain, but…" Ashelin started. Torn snorted in dismissal.

"Yeah but you were promoted while Zeyraa was demoted… Even I could see it wasn't fair and I was stuck up my own ass!" Torn retorted. Ashelin nodded.

"She was demoted over that sewer operation… she should have been made a commander for that… but I think my father just wanted to see me promoted instead," Ashelin muttered with a dark expression across her face. "Or perhaps it was because my father wanted to reserve a commander's position for another..." she added.

"Yeah, Erol was famous by now… but also, after the meeting at the fortress, Erol was on a high… and what he did next made the Baron see something that he could use… something… dangerous," Torn said plainly.

"What do you mean Torn?"

"He'd learned to kill… for fun…"

***

"Torn, Erol… We have a problem…" said the Baron, pacing in front of an empty chair that seemed to be used for some sort of torture… or experiment.

"Problem sir?" Torn asked calmly.

"It seems the first two attempts at creating a living eco weapon has failed. We tried dark eco and yellow eco… neither worked… so we tried red and Blue eco on the same subjects, both failed again…" Praxis roared, slamming his fist on the empty chair in rage. "So now I want Erol to dispose of them while I discuss a future plan of action with you commander Torn," he added. At The Baron's words, Erol's face lit up with an expression of joy – but a dark joy.

"Very well, Erol do as you see fit," Torn said, looking directly at Erol. A shiver was sent down his spine at the sight of Erol's face. Something in the back of his mind told him that that face was not to be trusted… but he thought nothing of it, pushing such asinine thoughts to the back of his mind. Erol began to jog off towards the open cells in the background where an unconscious person lay in each one.

The Baron walked over to Torn, placing his hand on his shoulder and walking him towards a lift. "What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Torn asked. A blood curdling scream filled the room followed by heavy pounding, and snapping sounds. It seemed that when Erol was told to 'do as you see fit' he took it as a calling to be as violent as he could.

Although he could not be seen, Torn presumed that Erol was being violent, bludgeoning the subject to death, snapping bones and causing bleeding from within. There was a loud thump as if someone had fallen to the ground, dead… this was closely followed by the sound of a hysterical insane laughter in Erol's voice, still on a high from winning the race earlier.

The Baron flicked a switch on the elevator, making it summon blue eco, making it move downwards. "Torn, both of these subjects were male… Perhaps that is the missing link" He said in thought. Torn considered this point carefully.

"Yes I can see that might be plausible… We have female criminals in the cells on level B3-" he started.

"No, their bodies are weak… they have been locked up for so long that they cannot withstand the treatments…" Praxis interjected. "We need a female who has a strong body through training…" he added, grinning. Torn raised an eyebrow as he suddenly realised what the Baron was getting at.

"A Krimzon guard? Are you serious? We could never get anyone to volunteer and it would be noticeable if they disappeared!" Torn retorted in a worried tone. The Baron chuckled to himself at Torn's worry. Torn felt his mind beginning to work out the Baron's plan… he'd already thought of this... and would have thought of a way to get around it.

"I know this, and so I have devised a plan to evade this," the baron said, grinning.

"Enlighten me, sir," Torn requested.

"We are going to say that we are promoting someone, and when they are removed to do the further 'training' we…" the Baron said trailing off, using his hands to explain what he meant. He held his fists together, and moved them so that he mimicked the action of snapping or breaking something. Torn nodded in reply to the Baron, he understood now.

"I see…" Torn said trying to fathom why this had anything to do with him, but it seemed that the Baron had already seen this.

"So, I want you to select a candidate for this position, as you may have guessed, this discounts Ashelin…" the Baron said in a forced cheery voice as if he wanted it to be Ashelin.

"Very well, I do not have many females in my Units… but…" Torn trailed off as he thought of someone.

"Ah it seems we are on the same wavelength after all Torn, you know who I want you to 'select' don't you..."

"Lieutenant Zeyraa…" Torn muttered.

"Exactly… She is too much trouble, pulling a stunt like that in the sewers is ridiculous, she got many men killed…" Praxis growled. Torn said nothing in reply to this, not wishing to make trouble. "There is a problem though; we cannot house a new subject… especially with one of Krimzon guard capability… It will take time to accommodate her…" He added. At his words, Torn raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you expect me to do until then?" Torn asked naively.

"Whatever you must to keep her sweet… I hear from Ashelin, her friend that she highly respects you… Just keep her out of sight from the eyes of the other guards…" the Baron growled. Torn nodded. The elevator had come to a halt and the Baron stepped off. "Prevent her from leaving isolation… Do _whatever_ you need to do to achieve this… and Torn…" the Baron said now lightening up.

"Yes sir?"

"Don't tell Erol… This is between us, and Erol would… complicate things…" The baron muttered. Torn nodded, but not in agreement it was in compliance.

"Very well…" Torn muttered, feeling daunted by the task set ahead of him. He pressed the button on the elevator making him shoot upwards back towards the prison level he had left Erol on. Torn wondered what he had gotten himself into.

When Torn reached the upper floors, he was met with the figure of Erol, laughing his head off, pleased with his achievements. Torn noticed that this had become one of his traits now… But to Torn, this was not a bad trait, he had obviously performed the task he had been set, efficiently if anything, even if it was a bit… messy. Erol's face and clothes had blood splatters her and there from where he had beaten the prisoners to death.

"The Baron was right to have them finished off… they were so pathetic…" he laughed. Torn felt himself become slightly disturbed by this notion. Had he enjoyed killing? Torn sighed, it was probably just the high from winning the race earlier that day – or so he hoped at least.

"Yes… well we have been set to collect Lieutenant Zeyraa and take her to the palace," Torn muttered, trying to change the subject quickly. Erol scowled at the name, as if she was some sort of threat.

"That woman? I thought that when she was demoted, that'd be the last I'd hear of that name…" he said in a riled tone. "Why are we to collect her?" he added, looking at Torn suspiciously.

"It seems that the Baron felt he was mistaken by her demotion and actually wishes to promote her to commander rank…" Torn said calmly. Erol clenched his fists in anger so much so that his arms began to shake from the tension.

"Commander? It should be _me_ that is promoted not _her!"_ he spat, emphasising his words. Torn nodded to attempt to calm him down.

"I agree that she shouldn't have been promoted," he lied, "but it is the Baron's orders to take her into isolation at the palace before she begins her training," he added. This point made Erol calm down a little. Torn was secretly shocked and also intrigued by Erol's reactions, it seemed that he was jealous… Torn had never seen Erol like that.

"Fine… but I'll replace her one of these days!" Erol announced, it sounded as if it was supposed to be a silent thought that he'd accidently said aloud but Torn didn't seem bothered by this. He had always been intrigued by this man's traits, especially his determination to strive for the best. "Let's go…" Erol added.

A few hours later, Torn and Erol were stood in the port sector, looking for Ashelin and Zeyraa as they were often found together on patrol. After a few moments, they spotted them in the distance and so they raced over to them.

"Captain Ashelin, Lieutenant Zeyraa!" Torn growled as they neared. Zeyraa and Ashelin turned to face Torn and Erol as they approached. The two women remained silent, apparently they had been in the middle of a very serious conversation, possibly about the Baron. "Zeyraa, I have good news for you!" Torn said pretending to be enthusiastic. Next to him, Erol folded his arms in a dismissive manner and let out a matching 'humph!' The others ignored him though, as if they had not heard it.

"News?" Zeyraa asked, now confused by the situation.

"Yes, the Baron seems to have revised your demotion and actually wants to promote you to commander rank!" Torn said with a faked smile on his face. Zeyraa and Ashelin stared at each other unsure of what to make of this announcement. "He has ordered that you be put into isolation before you begin your training…" Torn added. Zeyraa then raised an eyebrow at him.

"Isolation? Why?" Zeyraa inquired.

"Oh… It is because this was a decision he made very recently and the promotion has not been organised… and he does not want this to be announced to the others yet," Torn said, quickly recovering from the uncertainty he had had at the beginning. "So, Ashelin, would you keep this under wraps?" he asked, looking at her with a pensive expression. Ashelin nodded once and laughed, patting Zeyraa's back hard.

"Good one!" she announced before turning to leave. "Take care then… commander!" she laughed as she walked off. Torn placed his hand on Zeyraa's shoulder, close to her neck, as a mark of affection – an emotion that he did not have for her. He then led her towards the Palace sector, Erol trailing behind them, glaring at Zeyraa's back, wishing that she would fall over and die and leave Torn alone. For Erol deemed Zeyraa unworthy to be a commander and to be in the presence of Torn.

***

Ashelin rose to her feet and stormed over to Torn, slapping him in the face hard. "You used her!" she bellowed. "You made her think you loved her didn't you!" she added, still in anger. Torn did not say anything, not moving. He could not deny what Ashelin had said. "She was my friend Torn! What happened to her?" she demanded.

Torn remained silent for a moment, formulating a response. He looked at Ashelin with emotionless eyes.

"It was not my choice…" he muttered.

"It is no excuse… that damned program shouldn't have been set up! Look at all the trouble it caused!" Ashelin retorted.

"But it did great good too… you don't know do you? Jak was in that program… and it is thanks to him that the Metal head leader was destroyed!" Torn yelled back. He sighed, returning to a more placid Torn.

"Erol didn't know for a fair while about it either… but when he did… It…" Torn trailed off. Ashelin sighed, knowing that she would have to be calm to get more information out of him. She sat in the throne, next to Torn… Already she had begun to dislike him… He seemed too connected to Erol and she didn't like where his story was going.


	5. Deviato

**A Krimzon Past**

**Deviato**

Torn unlocked the door in front of him using his security pass, only his pass allowed him to enter. As the lock mechanically clicked open, he sighed. She'd been in there for two days and he expected she'd be in there for another month or so… And he was the only person she could see… and would possibly be the last person she ever saw… but she didn't know that.

Torn opened the door, stepping calmly inside, closing the door behind him, as it closed, it locked again. His senses were immediately struck by a massive change from the world outside the door to inside. It was much darker inside, only lit by the pale light of the sunset outside the large glass windows on one end of the room. His eyes gradually began to adjust, the large room was very accommodating, probably much more than the occupant had ever experienced.

Torn stepped forwards, trying desperately to imagine that what he was feeling was not dread but some sort of affection. He had no feelings for this woman, to him; she was just a suck up, a kiss ass… but he had to think about this differently. For some reason his mind wandered to another, someone he had much respect for… but he could not allow himself to think like that for now… There was a much more important task ahead.

In front of the large glass windows at the edge of the room, stood the silhouette of Zeyraa. It appeared that she was staring out of the window at the city below. She was unarmed and had no armour, they had been taken from her as a safety precaution, but she had been told that it was so that they could upgrade her equipment for her. She was stood wearing a dark blue camisole top and dark musty red coloured three-quarter length trousers.

"Zeyraa…" Torn said softly as to get her attention. In front of him, Zeyraa turned her head, her face illuminated by the soft orange glow of the fading light below. She smiled sweetly, happy to see him it seemed. "How… have you been?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders, still smiling at him.

"I've got plenty of books to read and stuff, but it's pretty lonely up here," she muttered. Torn walked over to her and stood next to her, not looking at her, hoping she stayed silent. She didn't. "So how come you've come to see me?" she asked. Torn sighed, turning it into a smile. He turned his head to face Zeyraa who was about a head shorter than he was.

"I requested to do so," he said in a calm tone to her. He was unsure of how to react, it was so difficult to talk to someone you didn't know or want to know. "Why? Don't you want me to be here?" he asked, hoping that she would say no.

"Yeah, your good company Commander" she said blushing slightly. Torn felt her moving a little closer to him, it unnerved him a little.

"I'm glad…" he said still looking at her. "Call me Torn…" he muttered softly. She smiled at him, nodding as he finished speaking. He looked at her, and he could see that she had fallen for him, just as planned and it would hopefully prevent her from becoming suspicious of the lack of training. He turned to face her fully, making her blush more and turn her face away, a long purple dreadlock falling over her tattooed face. With much effort, Torn reached out, touching her cheek with his hand, gently pushing the dreadlock out of her face, behind her ear.

His hand on her face had made her turn to look at him. She reminded him of a deer in the headlamps of a truck. He leant down towards her, his lips meeting hers. He felt her eyelashes on his cheek as she closed her eyes. He didn't though, they remained open, staring unemotionally at the door, wishing it would open and he could escape. He slowly forced himself to wrap his arms around her, carefully running his hands along her back.

Behind them, the sun set, leaving them in the dim glow of the Haven City street lights.

In the morning, Torn slipped out of the room, closing it carefully behind him. He sighed, leaning on the door and stared at the floor but he was not alone.

"That bitch…" came a familiar voice that sounded crazed. Torn rose his head up suddenly to see an extremely annoyed Erol. Torn looked shocked. "All night you've been in there with _her_!" Erol growled.

"Erol… how did you-" Torn started but he was interrupted by the now furious Erol.

"know? I was informed by the Baron to help you drag that bitch to the Fortress… he gave me a pass…" Erol roared. Torn closed his eyes, furrowing his brow, he could not figure out why the Baron had changed his mind. He lifted himself up and began to walk off, turning his back on Erol. "Don't turn away from me!" Erol bellowed after Torn, trotting after him.

Erol grabbed Torn's arm and turned him to face him. Torn did not look impressed at Erol's actions. "You are acting out of place, _Captain,"_ Torn spat. Erol did not seem to listen though.

"What are your motives?" Erol demanded. Torn snorted glaring at Erol.

"I was ordered to do so by the Baron, I had no choice…" Torn growled, now feeling infuriated by Erol. At this Erol laughed in his proud manner. A look of bemusement crossed Torn's face. It was as if Erol was proud that he's annoyed Torn. Torn took a pace backwards in an attempt to create some space between the two of them. In doing so, he had walked into the wall. He stood there staring at Erol, uncertain of what would happen, his back pressed against the wall. Erol moved forward a step, his intimidating personality tainting Torn's space.

"I knew you didn't care… I just wanted to see your anger!" Erol laughed. Torn still felt unsure of Erol, something was telling him not to trust him. Erol lowered his head slightly so that it looked as though he was glaring at Torn.

"What do you want Erol?" Torn asked with a pained voice that broke and cracked every now and then. Erol tilted his head slightly.

"Curious…" Erol muttered as he stepped even closer, placing his hand on the wall next to Torn's face. "If the eco program doesn't kill her… I'll kill her, just to be certain…" he added. A sly grin came across his face as he moved his free hand over Torn's shoulder, wrapping his hand around the hilt of his knife. He slowly drew it, moving it so that he could look at it closely.

"Erol? You're insane!" Torn growled. At this Erol smiled, pressing the blade against Torn's face and moved his face closer.

"And your point is?" he muttered as he pulled the blade away. Torn could feel Erol's breathe on his face he was that close… and Torn couldn't move away. "Tell me to stop," Erol demanded but Torn remained silent, unable to speak. Erol moved closer, leaning against Torn, who had the larger frame of the two of them, and moved his face closer to Torn's. For the second time in two days, Torn felt the lips of another press against his, only this time it was not from someone he had no feelings for.

Torn could feel Erol's heartbeat, it was surprisingly calm, unlike his own. Was Erol only meddling with his mind? Torn hadn't noticed but Erol had pulled away already and was staring at him, a gloating expression on his face. Erol sheathed Torn's blade, making sure that he did it slowly, so that Torn knew that it was Erol that had authority now. Torn stared past Erol, staring at the floor, unsure of what to make of the situation.

Erol began to walk off, satisfied with what he had achieved but stopped in his tracks to look over his shoulder.

"Oh yes… Ashelin has been kidnapped… how pitiful and weak… especially since she was captured by the Underground… The Baron has asked us to go and meet the representative and hand over the ransom… I don't know why we just leave her for them to exploit," Erol said as if the last few minutes had not occurred. Torn remained silent, not moving, still staring at the floor. He was lost in his own thoughts, unsure of what to make of Erol. Secretly, Torn had wanted Erol to want that kiss too… but it seemed that Torn was just another trophy for him, another way to put his foot in the door and storm his way to Commander.

"_Commander_, we have to go now!" Erol growled, still grinning, noticing the effect his kiss had had on the normally clear headed Torn. Torn opened his mouth to speak but remained speechless. Erol sniggered as he turned, carrying on down the corridor. A few seconds later, Torn snapped out of his daze, somehow rushing after Erol like a dutiful dog.

An hour later, they had arrived at the destination of the trade, Construction site, Torn bearing a case of priceless power cells. As promised, only a commander and his captain were there from the Krimzon Guards, a condition set by the Underground. For the entire journey to the construction site, he, Torn and Erol had been sat in silence. Erol's sly grin had spoken volumes. It seemed that there had been a role reversal; Erol now seemed to be the one in charge, however, when they had reached the construction site, Torn had acted as if the incident in the Palace corridor had not happened at all.

There appeared to be no one around. "They've flunked out…" Erol growled, as for a moment, it did look as though it had been a wild goose chase. They walked into the centre of the construction site, looking around furiously to see any signs of life. Torn began to wonder if they had walked into a trap.

"Well if it isn't commander _pretty boy_ and his prime _flunky_!" called a strange sounding voice from behind a crane. A man stepped out, from where the voice had originated from, smoking a cigar and bearing blond hair and what appeared to be stubble on his face.

"And you must be the pride and joy of the Underground!" mocked Erol, holding his arms out and laughing as he spoke. All around them, shadows were cast on the ground of men in hidden by shadows. There appeared to be several of them, making Torn and Erol greatly outmatched.

"Flattery will getcha nowhere in this day and age," said the man, laughing slightly with a tone that on its own would have said, 'back at you!', whilst tapping his cigar so that the ash fell to the ground before placing it back in the side of his mouth. He took a long drag on the cigar and puffed out a large grey wisp of smoke. "But bribery and threats do… as well as explosions…" he said motioning towards the case of power cells in Torn's grasp. Torn stepped forwards about six paces, placing the case down on the ground carefully as to not validate any suspicions held by the Underground representatives and slowly moved backwards to Erol's side. The man moved forwards, kneeling down next to the case and carefully opening it. He nodded with approval and stepped back with the case.

He made a thumbs-up signal, which was a signal for the release of Ashelin. She was pushed out from behind the crane that the man had been behind. There was the sounds of a hover engine being started, their getaway vehicle. The shadows of the unseen men began to move away from them, disappearing into the shadows once more; obviously the owners of the shadows were heading towards the vehicle. Suddenly the large vehicle was visible as it rose above the crane and lowered down to where the man with the case and cigar stood with a smug expression.

Ashelin had, by now, made it back to Torn and Erol and stood scowling at the Underground man.

"Were you the ones responsible for the bazaar bomb?" Torn asked in a demanding tone. Jinx shrugged his shoulders.

"Well now that you've been so kind as to give us our payment, I may as well tell ya… yeah, it was me actually, under orders of our leader, the Shadow. It would have been too risky if you'd have got yer claws into all that evidence at that safe house now," the man laughed as he leaped onto the vehicle waving in a mocking manner at the three Krimzon guards. "Name's Jinx by the way, I'll be seeing you on the flipside pretty boy!" he laughed as the vehicle's door closed. It began to rise out of the construction site.

Erol roared in anger at the impertinence of Jinx. He pulled out his blaster and began firing at the transporter vehicle wildly. Torn turned his head and grabbed hold of Erol's arm, knocking the blaster out of his hand. "There is a place for that Captain!" Torn growled. At this, Erol saw red, shoving Torn back with great force. Before Torn could recover from the shove, Erol had already followed it up with a direct punch to the face, knocking Torn off his feet. He landed a few feet back in a pile of rubble and scrap materials, a large red mark appearing on his cheek from where Erol's fist had been.

Erol let out a hysterical and crazy laugh, feeling that he'd shown his dominance once more. "I should kill you for that!" he growled. He turned, walking over to his blaster and picking it up and returning it to its holster. He then began to storm off, flexing his fist as he went, for a punch of that force would have hurt the puncher also. Within a few seconds, he was gone, leaving a Torn and Ashelin behind. Ashelin, who had been rooted to the spot, terrified by Erol's sudden outburst of insanity, suddenly broke into a sprint, falling to her knees next to Torn.

"Commander sir!" she shrieked, laying her hands on his now tense shoulders. He let out a cry of rage and pushed her away from him, leaping to his feet and storming off. Blood dripped down his face from a split lip and from inside his mouth. He clenched his fist in his fury, making his arms shake from the tension. "Look at you Torn… You've changed… You're… just like him!" she shrieked. At this Torn stopped in his tracks, staring at the ground. A bead of crimson life-force rolled of his chin and dropped on the dusty ground between his feet.

"I'm nothing like him…" he muttered coldly. He then continued onwards, saying nothing even though behind him, Ashelin called his name and ordered him to stop.

***

"So that is why you ended up hating him so much… He was messing with your mind and your feelings when you were vulnerable!" Ashelin exclaimed. Torn had no choice but to nod.

"It's also why I can be so cold, I often shut myself off… and merely existed to destroy the Baron… but I didn't realise I had those feelings at that point… There had to be a catalyst before that," Torn muttered as he rose to his feet, and strolled towards the elevator. "I'm heading back to the old base, you comin'?" he asked calmly. Ashelin trotted after him as her answer. She was intrigued by this story the more she heard.

***

Torn had put himself in isolation for two days since the fight with Erol, only leaving his apartment to go and see Zeyraa, how tried to nurse him and his bad lip and face, much to his annoyance – but he still let her do it. Suddenly his communicator came to life with the face of the Baron.

"Torn, we are ready for her now… bring her to the Fortress at once!" The Baron growled, shutting off the communication as soon as it had opened. Torn snorted, still in a foul mood from the fight, and lifted himself to his feet, and stormed out of the door.

Somehow he found himself outside the door that led to Zeyraa's room. He opened it, using his pass and trotted in, forcing a pleased expression. "Zeyraa I have great news!" he announced. Suddenly Torn felt a woman's arms around him, hugging him close. He looked down to see Zeyraa, burying her head in his chest. He grinned at her, knowing that this was soon to be over. "The training program is ready for you now! Come on, I need to take you to the Fortress!" he said in a warm voice. She looked at him, delighted by what she'd heard and nodded.

"What do I need to take with me?" she asked. Torn looked at her confused for a second.

"Where- oh, you don't need anything, they have your equipment ready for you there so it'll all be supplied for you," he replied, trying to hide the fact that he almost told her that she wouldn't need anything where she was going… ever…

"Ok, let's go then!" she announced. Torn found himself taking her hand and pulling her through the doorway. She followed him all the way to a hell cat cruiser that he'd had prepared for their departure.

When they arrived at the Fortress, Torn quickly ushered her inside as to not draw attention to their arrival. Inside, the Baron, with folded arms, and Erol with a sly grin across his face, were waiting for them. Zeyraa stepped forwards and bowed her head as a mark of respect for her Baron, and behind her, Torn lowered his head, so that his expression seemed dark and calculating, and nodded. Erol stepped forwards and placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. Her then nudged her towards the Baron and in doing so she took three steps towards him.

"Ah, Zeyraa… thank you for volunteering for my weapons program!" The Baron laughed. Zeyraa stared at him with a bemused and now frightened expression. "You will be the next test subject…" he added. Torn watched as Erol, slowly pulled out his blaster and raised it up above her head and brought it down on her.

"What is going-" she started but was not able to finish the sentence… Erol's blaster met with her head, knocking her out cold. She began to fall forwards through the air like a led weight in water. Torn rushed forwards and grabbed her, lifting her and carrying her in his arms over to the Baron.

"Good, let us begin the program!" The baron laughed as he, Erol and Torn – still carrying Zeyraa - stepped on the elevator and began to rise to the testing level.

Time seemed to speed up for Torn, as he placed Zeyraa on the table, which had large, ominous looking machines attached to it, that she would be exposed to extortionate amounts of pain and eco treatments he felt something ebbing away at him in his gut. He found himself securing the unconscious woman onto the table, preventing her from escape and stepping away when he had finished, with a blank expression on his face. Something seemed wrong about this situation.

Erol placed his hand heavily on Torn's shoulder. "How's the face?" he laughed. Torn remained silent, unable to speak to the man without hitting him.

"Begin the treatment!" Yelled the Baron. Suddenly the machinery around the table began to move and glow. Suddenly beams of eco were shot at the unconscious woman, making her muscles spasm involuntary. With this, she awoke suddenly, screaming in pain – A piercing scream of heartbreak as well as deathly pain. Torn found himself unable to watch the barbaric torture, even if it was for someone he had no affections for.

"Aghh! Torn! Help me!" Zeyraa screamed though her pain. With this, Torn had to leave. But do not be deceived by this, it was not love that he felt and in leaving he was heartbroken, no, he felt guilt, guilt in its purest form – For he had let this happen.

A few seconds after Torn had left the room, Erol charged after him, anger stricken. "I thought you had no feelings for the bitch!" he bellowed. At this Torn turned his head and gritted his teeth.

"I don't but I cannot stand by and watch that horror!" He growled. "I mean what is the point? The experiment will fail again and this whole thing would have been worthless… and we would have lost a damned good soldier!" he added, raising his voice.

"Who cares if it doesn't work?" Erol laughed. Torn shook his head in frustration at Erol and began to storm off.

"You are inhumane!" Torn roared as he left.

"And you are weak!" Erol retorted. Torn said nothing more, leaving the Fortress and leaving for his home.

***

"I had… no idea…" Ashelin said distantly as she looked at the posters of Erol and her father that covered the walls of the Underground base.

"It was barbaric…" Torn muttered, wincing at the mental image of the past. "And I had begun to see it…" he added. At his words, Ashelin looked at him puzzled, but then he explained. "I saw that Erol and the Baron were not what I had believed… we had been… poisoned by his words and blinded by his actions… We were puppets… and they were the puppeteers," he added in a grim tone.


	6. Veering

**A Krimzon Past**

**Veering **

Torn glanced across the streets around him, he and the rest of the Krimzon guards had been gathered together to be given some bad news. He already knew what it was, for he had been involved with it. Torn found himself standing near the proud and strong looking Baron on the top steps of the palace entrance. The sea of Krimzon guards seemed to extend all the way up to the statue in the distance. He glanced down to the troops, to be met with the grinning face of Erol and the confused expression of Ashelin who still did not know why they had all been gathered in such a place.

The Baron began to speak, silencing the dense crowd. "I will save the formalities… I have… dark news for you," he bellowed in a proud voice. Torn glanced at the Baron emotionlessly to see that he had hesitated on the words 'dark news' as if he did not know how to make it sound as if the contents of his speech sound more 'innocent'. "One of our beloved and most loyal recruits has sadly died in battle…" at the Baron's words, Ashelin shuffled uneasily on the spot, she seemed to not like where the speech was going.

"Lieutenant Zeyraa was training to become a commander but unfortunately her convoy were attacked by wasteland metal heads… There were no survivors," He added. At this, a low current of muttering between the guards began to occur. To them, the news was shocking, a great loss. Torn glanced at Erol, who grinned maliciously back at him and folded his arms in triumph. Ashelin broke from her unit and charged away out of the crowd towards the market districts. It seemed that she had taken the news badly; she thought her friend had been killed… Torn wondered what she would do if she knew the truth.

A few hours later, long after the crowd had dispersed, Torn had remained back and found himself sat on the steps of the palace. He had spent the past hour or so staring at his feet, guilt, anger and hate ebbing at him. He had been a part of something truly terrible it seemed… but there was no way to turn back time - not even the omnipotent precursors could do such a thing.

Torn was abruptly and prematurely pulled from his thoughts by the sound of sullen footsteps towards him. He raised his head gradually to lock eyes with a depressed Ashelin. She dropped herself to a seated position with lack of care or interest in her surroundings.

"I keep thinking that she's still alive somewhere, that perhaps she escaped those metal heads… that she's in the wasteland – that hell hole… alone… she's a fighter… she wouldn't have let some vile slobbering brutes kill her…" she said, trailing off. Torn nodded at her, it was true, she wouldn't have let metal heads kill her… she was too strong for that… but he also nodded at her for a reason he could not converse. Zeyraa was not dead and was alone in a hell hole… just not the wasteland… and the worst part was that she would almost certainly die there in the prison.

Before Torn could disagree, Ashelin leant against his shoulder. He opened his mouth to ask her to move… but he decided it best to not do so, she had already been emotionally battered enough. He decided to take pity on her, and be supportive.

***

"You took pity on me?" Ashelin growled. Torn took a step back, shaking his head furiously.

"It's not like that I swear, at first I did not have feelings for you, but they grew! I promise!" he said in a worried voice but Ashelin did not heed his words. She stormed up to him as if her feet were possessed and struck him hard across the face, leaving a large red print on his face. The force of the blow had made his head turn to the side. He did not bother to return it to its original position, making him stare blankly at the wall in his line of sight. He heard Ashelin storm out of the base in anger.

Torn sighed to himself and muttered, "It was a confusing time… and it would only get worse…" His words were downtrodden and lonely in the empty room around him.

***

Since the news of Zeyraa's 'death' had spread around the city, three weeks had passed. Ashelin had been made the second commander of the Krimzon guards, and was in charge of the troops in the southern districts while Torn had the Northern districts. On the tenth day of Ashelin's promotion, The Baron sent a new order to Torn about a 'delicate issue'. A suspect; thought of committing the murder of twelve Krimzon guards had been reported fleeing into the water slums. The Baron had requested that only he and one of his lieutenants were dispatched to the water slums to annihilate the threat.

Torn decided to take the newly promoted lieutenant; Erol. Erol had become the city race champion within the three weeks and did not hesitate to gloat or abuse his new found fame. Whenever he saw a poster with his name or face on it, he would grin in a sadistic manner or gloat that all racers who opposed him were inferior. It made the public either dislike him or idolise him. Erol spent most of his time with his mechanic in the stadium district or throwing his weight around in the slums district and so Torn decided to look for him in his stadium workshop.

When he entered the workshop, Torn was met with the insane and hysterical laughter that came from Erol who stood facing away from Torn and had been conversing and joking with his new found 'friend' about the races. Torn did not pay much attention to the mechanic; Erol was the reason he was there. The mechanic motioned his head towards Torn, making Erol turn to face him, raising an eyebrow. The mechanic scuttled away from the workshop leaving Erol and Torn alone.

Torn opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Erol. "Not seen you in a while _Commander…_" he hissed, emphasising the last word. Torn frowned at the man to show that he was not unnerved by his harsh tone… but that did not deter Erol. "Couldn't keep yourself away from me ey?" he asked, laughing at Torn's reaction.

"Hmph… Don't flatter yourself _Lieutenant…_ I am here on business... After all we have duties to perform… or had that slipped your egoistic mind?" Torn snapped in anger. Erol grinned sadistically at Torn's anger, satisfied that he had riled and tormented him sufficiently.

"Edgy today I see…" Erol muttered under his breath in a patronising manner, making Torn snap. Torn rushed forwards, clenching a fist and pulling it back, hoping to smack the irritating grin off of Erol's face. At that instant Erol snorted at Torn rushing towards him. "_So slow…"_ he muttered.

Erol moved his hand to his holstered blaster and within a blink of an eye, had retrieved it and pressed it flat against Torn's head, between his eyes. Torn stopped dead in his tracks, anger being replaced by adrenalin… He was literally staring down the barrel of a gun. Torn glanced at Erol's finger on the trigger for a second and noticed how it quivered slightly. At first he thought that it was because he could not pull the trigger… but then it occurred to him that Erol was struggling to _not_ pull the trigger. Torn moved his eyes to stare directly at Erol's, there was no emotion in his eyes and his expression was one of boredom. Was he really that uninteresting a kill to Erol?

There was an awkward silence that seemed to last for an eternity. The two seemed to glare at each other as if waiting for the other to turn to stone. "Heh, you never learn Torn… You have a blaster…" Erol growled eventually, as he lowered his blaster when he was satisfied that Torn had calmed. Torn snorted in dismissal and turned his head away. "What do you want?" Erol demanded.

For a moment Torn said nothing. "The Baron wants us to handle a 'delicate issue'… We are to capture a highly dangerous suspect who has fled to the water slums district," Torn turned his head back to the face the now interested looking Erol. "Think that trigger happy finger of yours can handle it?" Erol said in a spiteful voice – almost immaturely.

Erol let out a single laugh and holstered his blaster. "Highly dangerous? This could be interesting…" he said in a proud voice. Torn rolled his eyes and left the garage, Erol following close behind.

"We are on our own by the way…" Torn said with an almost pained voice. It seemed that he was beginning to regret bringing Erol with him.

"Hah, means that there's more of a fight for us, whoever this guy is!" Erol announced cockily.

***

Torn sat on one of the bunk beds in the underground base. He snorted and shook his head slightly. "Seems like it was just yesterday…" he whispered as he ran a hand carefully along the fabric of the sheets. The battle against the Baron had meant sacrificing many lives. Both sides had suffered many casualties and it was thanks to Jak and the dark eco that had infected him that the metal head leader had been destroyed and the baron overthrown… Torn had even witnessed Erol die at the stadium.

So much had happened in such a short space of time and it was with his help that the events of the previous months had come to pass… it was his time as a Krimzon guard commander that had shaped Erol and the Krimzon guards into the feared force that they had been. He had been so cruel in the past.

"Those damned water slums…" he muttered as he remembered the very instant he abandoned the Krimzon guards and became a renegade himself. The hunter turning into the hunted.

***

The entire journey to the water slums had been in entire silence. Torn seemed to be brooding over all of the events that made him despise and yet revere Erol. Erol glanced over at Torn once or twice along the way, grinning at the seemingly moody Torn, but remained silent. He had an idea.

They had been travelling in a 'borrowed' cruiser, kindly offered by a terrified citizen that had been subject to the 'friendly persuasion' of Erol. As they rounded the corner to the water slums, they noticed how the streets were empty… completely vacated of citizens. Had they all fled? That did not matter and it was not their concern at that time.

Torn lowered the cruiser and leaped out and looked at the sky for a split second, taking note that it was late afternoon; they still had hours to complete the mission before darkness fell. Erol followed close behind and moved uncomfortably close to Torn's side. "What are you playing at Erol?" Torn growled in an extremely aggravated and wound up manner, still angry from earlier. Torn turned to face Erol only to be met with a sharp pain in his side that made him cry out a little. Torn grimaced in pain. It was not a severe pain; it was more of a prick as if he had been… Torn stared at Erol's now grinning face and opened his mouth to speak, but only the noise of a dying man was sounded. He could not help but feel that he had been… Torn glanced at where the pain had come from and wished he had not.

"What are you doing Erol?" Torn growled as his vision went blurry. He struggled to raise his head as Erol pulled his hands away from Torn's side, revealing a small needle. Torn staggered at Erol, his legs already feeling numb but he did not make the full journey; he fell against Erol, who caught him calmly and easily. Erol's heavy breaths made Torn's neck hairs stand on end.

"I drugged you… but don't worry, I'll take care of the suspect… It was the Baron's orders, direct to me… you see, _Commander…_ The Baron has been noticing how you question him… It seems that you have become too much of a dead weight on the Krimzon Guard's shoulders… and your position has been compromised…" Erol muttered in Torn's ear. Torn pushed himself away from Erol and staggered backwards – trying to get away from Erol. He tripped against the uneven ground and fell backwards, but he did not hit the ground.

Erol had already moved forwards and had caught him again. Torn's body went limp in his arms as the anaesthetic drug took hold of him, making Torn weak and vulnerable. Torn's breaths became erratic and sped up greatly as if he was trying to fight off the effects of the drug. All Torn could see was a white fuss with a dark shape with orange hair looming over him. "Damnit… You knew all… along!" Torn spluttered with a strained voice. Erol laughed.

"Of course I knew about you, the Baron told me everything. I am to be the next commander… and you, you are to be imprisoned my dear commander… When you wake up, I'll be back and I'll have the head of our little criminal friend joining us… But of course your vision may be blurry for quite some time so here's a farewell present before I go," Erol laughed as he loomed in closer to Torn.

Torn stared blankly upwards, unable to fight back. His body felt numb, but his face could somehow manage to feel something pressing against his face. He immediately knew what it was. He felt his heart rate increasing as his lips were moved by Erol's, something he had craved but at the same time, detested. Erol held Torn close, knowing that he could not fight back. Erol had finally won it seemed. Torn's eyes closed, begrudgingly – perhaps from the effects of the drug… but he had his doubts.

Torn could feel his face beginning to numb, soon he would fall unconscious but Erol did not seem to let up. He continued to keep his lips locked with Torn's, intending to show him that he was superior in all ways. Erol found himself running his hand gently along Torn's dreadlocks, a sign of intimacy – or was it condescending to make Torn feel weaker than he already was? Before Torn had realised, Erol drew back, laying Torn softly on the ground and rising to his feet.

"I'll…kill…you…Er…ol…" Torn uttered weakly, falling unconscious. The last thing he remembered was the distant sound of laughter and a distant voice mocking him 'Let's see you try!' and the sound of distant footsteps. Erol had left to kill the suspect.

With all of his cockiness, there had been something that Erol had forgotten about Torn. Torn had been selected to be Commander by the Baron himself and had undergone an incredible amount of intense training, training that Erol had not received yet, this put Torn at an advantage over Erol. He had a hardier body, and a strong immune system, capable of withstanding the harshest of conditions. Within a mere few hours Torn's system had begun to fight off the drug.

He began to laugh hysterically as he came to, knowing instantly that he was outside still from the smell of the air. He knew that his body had overcome the effects of the drug, long before Erol had expected. Slowly but surely, his body allowed him to move his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists. Then it allowed him to move his arms and legs, letting him pull himself to a seated position. He tilted his neck, making it click, relieving a little of the stiff feeling that comes with lying with your head to the side.

He stared around him but his vision was still blurry, preventing him from knowing exactly which direction to move. He waited a few moments and rose to his feet. At first he thought he was going to collapse but his legs soon took hold and felt strong again. He reached down towards his holster to pull out his blaster – but Erol had taken it! Torn shook his head, his vision began to return, he looked up at the sky and noticed how the sky was turning a deep red colour – the colour of blood – it seemed the day was dimming, he'd only been out for a few hours.

"I'm gonna kill you Erol..." Torn growled as he trotted towards the Water slums. He was suddenly stopped by a loud noise. It was an unnerving noise – one he'd rather not hear – The insane laughter of Erol.

"Hah you can't hide forever!" Erol's voice rippled over the waters and around the houses, he wasn't that far away from torn it seemed, but he was out of his line of sight. Torn began to bolt towards the Oracle, hoping that he'd come across the suspect before Erol did. The suspect would most likely have a weapon that he could use to kill a common enemy, hopefully.

Hope – It was such a frail thing and his had already been shattered, everything he had come to know had been crushed… and all at the hands of Erol. Erol had ripped his pride, his honour and even his respect from him, he had nothing left now, other than the sudden pang of revenge ebbing at him… a bloodlust to kill and it was Erol who would be his kill.

He neared Erol, he could sense it… his heart began to pound faster and his legs seemed to carry him without thought towards the sounds in the distance, being drawn from safety - a lamb to the slaughter. He rounded the last corner and was met with a scene of silence. Erol stood with his back to Torn, facing the shack that housed the Oracle.

"Three hours… a new record Torn…" Erol muttered, a grin stricken across his cocky face as he glanced over his shoulder at him. Torn frowned at him, attempting to speak but refrained from doing so on noticing the weapons Erol was holding, both his own and Torn's.

"Erol… this is a mistake. Give me my blaster... You're turning into-" Torn started.

"A monster? Did you know Torn, that I am what I am because of _you_. You were my idol and you only noticed me when I killed… and so I killed!" Erol growled. Torn shook his head furiously at Erol.

"You do not have to kill mercilessly! I never did!" Torn bellowed trying to make Erol understand but his words were spat back at him, twice as bitter.

"You never killed mercilessly because you got others to do it for you! You are the monster and now I'm going to take my prize!" he bellowed as he pointed Torn's blaster at its owner. Torn raised his hands slowly and took a step backwards. Erol was now stood side on, pointing one gun into the distance behind him but Torn did not look beyond Erol, and his major concern was not being killed by the overly angry Erol. Torn had always wondered whether anger and Erol really mixed… but he did not wish to find out like this.

"You're unhinged Erol…"

"Who cares? I can kill you and that!" Erol bellowed as he signalled into the darkness with his own gun at what he had been aiming at. Torn looked past Erol to see what he had been looking at before he had arrived.

"Oh crap…" Torn gasped as he stared at the figure stood outside the Oracle's shack. He had to blink at least twice just to check if he was dreaming.

"Look who's joined us Torn…" Erol laughed as he pointed the other gun at the figure also. Torn's feet were rooted to the ground as he looked onwards…


	7. Overturned and Reformed

**A Krimzon Past**

**Overturned and Reformed**

"You're unhinged Erol…"

"Who cares? I can kill you and that!" Erol bellowed as he signalled into the darkness with his own gun at what he had been aiming at. Torn looked past Erol to see what he had been looking at before he had arrived.

"Oh crap…" Torn gasped as he stared at the figure stood outside the Oracle's shack. He had to blink at least twice just to check if he was dreaming.

"Look who's joined us Torn…" Erol laughed as he pointed the other gun at the figure also. Torn's feet were rooted to the ground as he looked onwards…

"It's…" Torn muttered as he glanced from Erol to the figure, not sure if it was some sort of trick Erol had done. Torn then studied the figure closely. They were stood on the edge of the wooden pathway, stood hunched over slightly as they peered into the waters, apparently staring at their own reflection… as if hypnotised. The figure did not seem to have noticed Erol and Torn's presence. A warm glow that seeped out from the gaps of the door to the Oracle bathed the figure in a dim yellow-orange glow.

"Not even noticed us… What did they do to you?" Torn asked the figure, which still did not seem to acknowledge their presence, which seemed to unnerve Erol slightly, who fidgeted a little. Torn moved slowly, as to not alarm Erol who was evidently twitchy, to Erol's side to get a better view. "Don't you recognise my voice Zeyraa?" Torn asked calmly.

At the sound of her name, she raised her head almost robotically, but that is all she did. She remained on the spot, almost statue-like. Torn stepped forwards once carefully making the wood below his feet creak slightly, breaking the silence but it also plunged the surroundings into silence. None of them moved or spoke, the only noise that could be heard was the faint humming sound that the Oracle made.

"Enough of this… I will end this now!" Erol growled, pushing past Torn forcibly, almost making him fall into the waters below and headed directly for Zeyraa. He pointed both guns at her, pressing his fingers gently against the triggers, preparing to fire at her - to shoot and to kill.

As a plank of wood creaked under his feet, Erol stopped and glanced down at his feet and then back up at Zeyraa. He gasped as he saw that she had turned to face him, her eyes staring directly at him. She looked terrible; she had been stripped of her custom Krimzon Guard armour and had been given a prison uniform, grimy and ripped. Letters from the precursor alphabet were just visible through the grime on the ripped trouser leg: '616-Omega'.

Her dreadlocks were also grimy and unkempt but still intact and much longer than Torn remembered. Her nails were longer and grubby as was her skin, but she was also pale, not seeing the sky for months. The Baron had left a time gap between announcing her supposed death to the public and capturing her, so to not arouse suspicions.

She stepped forward, making very little sound as she moved – she was bare foot. Erol pulled the trigger of the blasters, aiming at Zeyraa but the blasts did not meet their target. Erol took a step backwards, looking confused at the woman. She remained stood where she had been, unharmed. She blinked, revealing her normal emerald green eyes had flashed white. It was only then evident as to what she had done. There was a faint humming noise surrounding her as the air seemed to distort. Suddenly it disappeared, reverting the air to normal. Had it been some sort of shield? As it disappeared, her eyes returned back to their normal colour. She grabbed her head as if she was in pain, letting out a little cry of agony, staggering backwards slightly.

Erol saw this as his chance to strike but not before Torn could intervene. Torn leaped at Erol in an attempt to disarm him by pulling at his arm.

There were two gunshots, followed by a loud splash of water as a body hit its smooth silk-like appearance and a loud thud as a body slammed to the wooden boards on the ground…

Torn glanced at where he had seen Zeyraa fall into the waters. He tried to move but found himself clutching at his side, a deep gash wound seeping blood down his side. Erol stood staring at the waters before laughing triumphantly, thinking that he had killed both Torn and Zeyraa.

Torn slowly picked himself up and quietly turned away from Erol. He knew he would have to make a break for it… With the wound Torn had sustained, Erol would have the advantage of speed. He broke into a sprint, even though it pained him greatly to do so, running away towards the slum district. Erol turned his head at the sound of the heavy footsteps of Torn sprinting and began to give chase.

"I will hunt you down!" Erol roared, shooting at Torn but missing. This allowed Torn to increase the distance between them as Erol had to slow down to aim at him. Torn made incredible pace towards the exit of the slums, finding himself near the cruiser they had travelled to the water slums in. He clambered inside, being met with more gunshots from Erol, all of which missed. Torn revved the engine on the cruiser and turned away from Erol. He then put his foot down, speeding, at a reasonable pace, into the slum district.

***

"Torn?" asked the familiar voice of Jak. Torn snapped out of his thoughts to see that Jak had entered the base, and was staring at Torn in a confused manner. Torn cleared his throat.

"Where's the rat?" Torn asked, making reference to Jak's empty shoulder pad, which was normally occupied by Daxter. Jak shrugged.

"He's with Tess," Jak laughed, but his laughing soon turned to a serious expression. "What's with you? I hear Ashelin is pissed with you…" he added. Torn sighed, nodding. "She came over to the Naughty Ottsel and burst into tears, saying that it's over between you two… whaddya do? Sleep with her friend?" Jak said grinning. Torn looked away, not amused at how well Jak had hit the nail on the head. Jak fell silent at Torn's expression.

"Shit Torn…"

"Hey it was a long time ago!" Torn retorted.

"Hey, don't get me involved!" Jak argued back. Torn sighed, calming down instantly. He placed a hand over his eyes and lay down on the bunk bed.

"Yeah… sorry about that… All of this fighting has got me thinking about my past… When Erol died at the Stadium, I thought I could finally forget everything… but it seems that the past will always haunt me…"

"Doesn't everyone's?" Jak asked calmly.

"I've done terrible things Jak…"

"And so have I… lighten up… Look, I have to go and run an errand for old Samos, just cool down ok?" Jak muttered as he began to leave.

"Yeah, yer probably right…" Torn muttered almost inaudibly. As the door closed behind Jak, leaving Torn alone, he couldn't help but remember the past.

***

Torn turned his head to see if he was being tailed by Erol… but he seemed alone for the time being. Torn navigated the streets calmly, not knowing where to go, he was a fugitive now, a renegade – he had nowhere to hide. If he had known the location of the underground base he would have made tracks for there, but without such knowledge, he was stranded. It was only a matter of time before Erol found him – as he would surely follow him.

Torn glanced down at his wound, it was bleeding badly, he'd need medical attention immediately or this escape would be for nothing. But the city was not safe; he had to get out of it quick. He put his foot flat to the floor, speeding towards the dead town gate.

Much to Torn's dismay, he heard screams in the distance behind him and the sound of a distant zoomer, but he dared not look; knowing full well who was following him. As he rounded the final corner, he leaped out of the cruiser and rushed towards the gate, jumping down into the little fissure to reach it. He could not run at full speed, his wounds prevented him from doing so, but perhaps that would not matter considering that he would not be alone in dead town… and Erol had his weapon.

As the second gate opened, he darted as fast as he could, still clutching his side, into the boggy swamp-like lands. He looked frantically around him for a fast escape route. He had so little time. He looked into the distance where he could see a building of some sort that very much resembled a shack. Torn darted forwards, leaping over bodies of water to land safely on small islands.

Torn noticed that his feet somehow picked up speed as he navigated his way through dead town towards the shack in the distance, leaping over small bridges and lifting himself onto a plaza surrounded in pillars. It was strange that when his life was in danger, he could run that little bit faster, become that little bit stronger and even become that little bit more perceptive – he even remembered an old saying from when he was a child that seemed to relate to his situation – 'They say that when a lurker is close to death, he is at his most dangerous…'

He found himself stood staring at the old shack, a large fissure between him and the safety it provided.

"Where are you Torn?" bellowed a voice from near the gate. Torn glanced around a pillar and saw Erol in the distance, trying to locate him. Torn had virtually no time, Erol would soon find him if he was not careful. He turned back towards the old building and stepped backwards a few feet, the leap was too great for him to make it… He would have little choice but to get to higher ground. Torn turned to one of the pillars close to him and began to scale it, being careful not to put too much strain on his wound. As he neared the top of it, it began to crack and shift slightly…

"Oh crap…" Torn growled. The pillar began to sway slightly, moving under Torn's weight. The pillar began to move towards the old shack, leaning ever further outwards… leaning precariously over the edge, yet somehow managing to stay reasonably upright. At this Torn had an idea. He began to push his weight into the pillar in an attempt to make it topple over towards the shack.

As the pillar began to topple, Torn lifted himself to his feet and began to charge along the shaft of the pillar towards the end. The pillar began to accelerate, picking up momentum as it toppled, making it easier to run along as it began to level out. Torn was close to the edge of the pillar now and could almost touch the shack… but the pillar had other ideas. It began to lower further still, now giving Torn the disadvantage. He had to think quickly.

He lowered his weight slightly as he ran and as he neared the edge of the pillar, he pushed himself up, catapulting himself towards the shack's window. He could feel the wind whizz past him slowing him down slightly, but nonetheless he had pushed off the pillar with tremendous force. His breathes seemed to slow down, as did time itself as he was propelled. His heart skipped a beat… he was unsure if he could make the distance… Perhaps this was the end for him…

He reached outwards, flailing wildly to attempt to grab hold of something, anything, just so long as it could break his fall. His fingertips were met with something wooden that caused his hand to grasp. His other hand joined in and instead of falling down, he arced round as if on a pivot, towards an upright position with his feet pointing down. His face hit the wooden surface also, closely followed by his body.

"Ooff…" he growled. He looked upwards, his face hurting but his side throbbing more so. He then began to laugh triumphantly as he realised what h had done. He had made the leap and now stood dangling off the window ledge of the rundown old shack. Behind him there was an almighty crash as the pillar collapsed below him…. He knew that would attract Erol.

He started to pull himself up and into the old shack, collapsing on the ground, panting heavily. He stared up at the ceiling and chuckled to himself at cheating death yet again.

"Holy Yakow!" he whispered through heavy breaths. His breaths began to slow and lighten as he heard the sound of footsteps on the ledge he had just leaped out of.

"I know you're here Torn!" Bellowed the voice of Erol. Torn clenched his fists at his voice. "I killed Zeyraa… what's to say that I won't kill you too?" he yelled in question. Torn remained silent, determined not to give away his position. He remained deadly still, not even moving to tend to his wound which oozed blood, making him weaker.

"You know Torn… I'm going to enjoy burning that bitch's body once it's dried out…" Erol laughed trying to rile Torn. Torn closed his eyes and shook his head slightly, a look of despondency across his face. "Pitiful… you'll die out here Torn… And if the Metal heads don't kill you, I will!" Erol roared with a sense of anger in his voice. The last thing Torn remembered was the sound of Erol storming off leaving the cold air to embrace Torn, making him feel weak and tired. He drifted off into a deep sleep that would surely become deadly if he was not helped.

He lay there, helplessly; his wound would attract Metal heads who would kill him… if his injury didn't first…


End file.
